la grande union
by GTM 01
Summary: Dans un monde empli de bataille,un héro humain élever par thrall, va provoquer l'union de nombreux peuples
1. systématique

La grande union : systématique  
  
Warcraft  
  
Le monde  
  
Le monde de Warcraft est divisé en 4 régions bien distinctes  
  
-Northrend : au nord qui est une terre recouverte de neige quasiment toute l'année,personne n'y habite a part les nérubiens sorte d'araignées ayant une société avec roi reine comme notre moyen age.  
  
-Lordaeron : demeure de l'alliance humaine dont le roi est Thérénas. Lordaeron possède une sous région nommé kel thalas demeure des haut elfes. Demeure des orcs également qui ont du migrés car la légion ardente l'a envahi. Les humains furent tous massacrés sauf une branche qui a prit la mer et c'est rendu à Kalimdor.  
  
-Azeroth : dont le passé reste mystérieux et que les nagas habitent. Les elfes de la nuit y habitaient car leur capitale était dans la région. Un ras de marée a tout engloutie et les elfes ont migrés. Les nagas sont d'anciens elfes de la nuit qui ont été engloutie par le ras de marée.  
  
-Kalimdor : nouvelle demeure des elfes de la nuit qui habite dans la forêt de Felwood en autre. Demeure de taureaux amis des orcs nommé les taurens. Les orcs et les humains ont migrés après l'invasion de la légion.  
  
Les peuples  
  
Les Humains : alliance d'elfes, de nains, d'humains. L'alliance, a toujours plus ou mois était en guerre contre les Orcs.  
  
Les Orcs : Les orcs sont considérés comme des brutes alors que certain telle chaman, sorcier docteur, prophète (Thrall) contrôle la magie la lecture et l'écriture. Les orcs de Lordaeron sont en continuelle guerre contre les hommes. Il sacrifie des villageois pour invoqué des démons sensé détruire les humains. Ceci explique les attaques sur les villages. Il n'y a qu un clan isolé qui commet ses crimes. (Clan blackrock).Il sont commandé par Thrall chef idéaliste qui cherche un endroit ou les combats n'on jamais lieu. Thrall est un prophète qui a sentit le retour de la légion  
  
Les elfes de la nuit : Les elfes de la nuit vivait il y a longtemps sur des îles. Lorsque la légion ardente attaqua le monde, les elfes la repousser suite à de longs et rudes combats. Ces combats, provoquèrent un cataclysme provoqua l'engloutissement des îles. Certains elfes furent prisonniers des profondeurs et se transformèrent en nagas, d'autres partirent fonder une nation sur les terres de Kalimdor. Là bas il fondèrent une civilisation brillante et guerrière. Elles durent affrontés des dizaines de races qu'elles exterminèrent toutes sans exceptions. Durant la seconde invasion de la légion les elfes furent tranquilles jusqu'a ce que les orcs et les humains débarquent sur leur terre.  
  
Les morts vivants : Repoussés par les elfes de la nuit lors d'une première tentative d'invasion, cette armée nommé la légion ardente te composé uniquement de morts tentera à nouveau de s'emparer du monde de warcraft en commençant ce coup si par la royaume de Lordaeron et l'alliance humaine.  
  
Personnages  
  
Les Orcs =  
  
-Thrall (esclave) : Fil de Durotan, chef du clan Orc Frostwolf. Suite à la mort de ses parents, Thrall a été recueilli par les humains dans le but d'en faire un esclave, une bête de combat. C'est pour mieux servir le seigneur de Durnhold que Thrall a du apprendre à lire, écrire et se battre. C'est lors de son évasion qu'il rencontrera Grom Hellscream, qu'il retrouvera son clan s'alliera à Doomhamer chef de la horde toute entière et apprendra à devenir l'un des plus puissants shaman Orc. Suite à la mort de Doomhamer, il deviendra chef de la rébellion Orc et la guidera vers la liberté lors de la bataille de Durnhold.  
  
-Grom Hellscream : Chef du clan Orc Warsong, Hellscream a longtemps vécu sous l'influence de Gul'dan. Devenu général de la Horde, il aidera Thrall a mené son peuple vers la liberté lors de la bataille de Durnhold.  
  
Les humains  
  
-Taretha : Meilleur amie de Thrall lors de sa captivité, elle l'aidera notamment à s'évader de la forteresse de Durnhold. Mère de Rhon, elle sera tuer peut de temps avant la bataille de Durnhold par le père de son enfant (Blackmoore seigneur de Durnhold).  
  
-Jaïna : Archi mage, elle jouera un rôle important dans la survie du royaume de Lordearon suite à la trahison du prince Arthas  
  
-Rhon : Fil de Taretha, il a été recueilli par Thrall suite à la destruction de Durnhold. Grand général de la Horde, il voue une haine sans limite au peuple humain ainsi qu'aux elfes de la nuit qu'il accuse d'avoir tuer Hellscream  
  
- Tara : Archi mage, c'est elle qui sera la représentante humaine de la grande union.  
  
Les elfes de la nuit  
  
- Prêtresse Tyrande : Guide des elfes de la nuit, c'est grâce à elle, que seront réveiller les grands druides (Malfurion.) ainsi que Illidan considéré alors comme un traître.  
  
- Malfurion : Puissant druide, Malfurion va devenir, suite à son réveil, le chef spirituel du peuple des elfes de la nuit.  
  
- Sylvana : Ancienne chasseuse de Garous, elle devient dirigeante de l'un des plus puissant fort elfe de la nuit.  
  
Les morts vivants  
  
Arthas : Ancien prince du royaume de Lordearon, il se laissera séduire par la puissance d'une épée mort vivant et deviendra l'un des leurs.  
  
Les dragons  
  
Alextraza : Reine de l'éssain des dragons rouges (seule reproductrice) elle restera pendant longtemps captive des Orcs qui se serviront de ses enfants pour dominer le ciel.  
  
Korialstraz : Seul Konsort de la reine, il gardera durant la captivité d'Alextraza l'identité d'un archi mage Humain : Krassus  
  
Les Garous  
  
Fenrhil : Garou du clan des Rongeurs d'os parias, sa mère était elfe de la nuit et son père Garou. Rejeté par les siens, il deviendra nomade puis émissaire. C'est en recherchant Thrall qu'il rencontrera Rhon et deviendra par la suite son meilleur ami.  
  
Les Unités  
  
Orcs  
  
Péon : paysan orc ! Le Grunt : Unité de combat terrestre, le Grunt est un Orc armé d'une lourde hache Berseker troll : Evolution ultime du chasseur de têtes, le berseker troll est armée d'une puissante lance capable d'atteindre à longue distance aussi bien les unité terrestres que aériennes. Le chevaucheur de loup : Unité rapide, le chevaucheur de loup est comme son nom l'indique un soldat Orc monté sur un loup. Grâce à ses filets, il peut sans difficulté capturer les unités aérienne puis leur infliger de nombreux dégâts à coup d'épée. Tauren : Puissant Minotaure, armé d'une espèce de gros gourdin, le tauren est de loin l'unité la plus puissante des orcs. Lorsqu'il arrive sur le champ de bataille l'ennemi n'a plus qu'à trembler. Bête de Kodo : Sur les champs de bataille, à la vue de cet immense animal capable de les dévorer, les soldats ennemis savent qu'ils n'auront aucune chance contre les orcs prêts à tout massacrer. En effet, grâce à ces gros tambours, la bête de kodo donne à l'ensemble des unités terrestre courage, force. Wyvern : Unité aérienne, il s'agit d'un peuple ressemblant un shouilla aux harpies. Alliés aux orcs, il protège les unités terrestres d'éventuels assauts aériens. Les troll chevaucheurs de chauves souris : Petits troll grimpé sur d'immense chauves souris.  
  
Les elfes de la nuit  
  
Feu follet : Paysan elfe de la nuit Archer : Ba que dire ???? Pas besoin d'explication Chasseresse : Elfe de la nuit montée sur une panthère. Son glaive agit un peu comme un boomerang et peut toucher plusieurs unités à la fois. Hyppogryphes : Unités aérienne capable de porter sur son dos un archer. Géant des montagnes : Unité terrestre lente mais incroyablement résistante à toute forme d'agression. Souvent, on le voit au combat un arbre sur l'épaule. Dryade : Unité d'anti magie. C'est une sorte de centaure équipée d'une lance empoisonnée capable d'atteindre les unités aériennes. Druide ours : Unité magique capable de se transformer en un puissant grizzly plus fort et plus résistant. Druide corbeaux : Unité magique capable de se transformer en corbeaux permettant ainsi une exploration plus rapide. Chimères : Puissant dragons à deux têtes, il crache de grosse boules acides sur les rangs ennemis.  
  
Humains  
  
Paysan : ba paysan ! Milicien : Paysan armée armé pour ce battre Fantassin : pas grand-chose à dire sinon que c'est l'unité de base humaine !!! Fusilier : Nain armé d'un canon, le fusilier est une unité de longue distance capable d'abatre une cible aérienne. Chevalier : Cavalier Gyrocoptère : Unité volante ressemblant à un hélicoptère, capable de mitrailler les rangs ennemis mais souvent utiliser pour l'exploration. Mortier : Deux nains portant un lourd mortier Char à vapeur : Il porte bien son nom ! C'est un char qui fait office d'artillerie ! Chevaucheur de griffons : Nains portant un marteaux de guerre des tempêtes (capable de lancé la foudre) et montés su d'imposants griffons Chevaucheur de dragon faucon : Elfe monté sur un faucon et capable de déversé sur les rangs ennemis un épais nuage de brouillard.  
  
Les morts vivants  
  
Acolyte : Paysan mort vivant qui ne peut que invoquer ! Ombre : Acolyte sacrifié, il n'a pas de compétence d'attaque mais peut sans difficultés repérer les unités invisibles et explorer le terrain. Goule : unité de base mort vivante, qui peut ramasser le boit, se battre et aussi se régénérer en mangeant les cadavres Démon des cryptes : Espèce d'araignée capable de prendre les unités aériennes dans ses filets puis de les ramener au sol. Gargouille : Unité aérienne capable de ce minéraliser pour récupérer plus vite ; Une fois en statue, la gargouille devient plus résistante et est insensible aux sorts. Chariot à viande : Catapulte mort vivante capable de conserver les cadavres dans un état de décomposition stable Abomination : Cette imposante unité terrestre est en fait fabriquée à partir d'un ensemble de cadavre retrouver sur le terrain. Banshee : Lanceur de sort qui peut prendre le control des unités ennemies faibles d'esprit. La wyrm des glaces : Imposant dragon qui utilise la glace pour attaquer. Sa silhouette suffit à vous glacer le sang. 


	2. prologue

Chaque histoire a eu son lot de héros. Certains vivent à jamais dans nos esprits et nos c?urs alors que d'autres, de part ou contre leur volonté s'éteignent et disparaissent à jamais de nos mémoires. Oubliés des ancêtres et des générations présentes, seul quelques écrits parlent encore de leurs batailles, leurs victoires, leurs conquêtes.  
Comme beaucoup d'historiens des temps modernes, j'ai étudié nombreux de ces récits. Au fil de mes lectures, l'histoire de l'un de ces héros disparu a particulièrement attirée mon attention. Afin de faire remonter la vérité au grand jour, je vais dans cet ouvrage raconter l'aventure de ce guerrier qui par son action a permis l'une des grandes victoire de ce monde. 


	3. le début d'une grande alliance

La Grande Union  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une grande alliance  
  
D'autant que je me souvienne, Warcraft a toujours été un monde ou désolation et terreur régnaient en maître. Survivre n'y est qu'une épreuve, un défit supplémentaire lancé par la vie. Même le plus grand des héros c'est un jour retrouver confronter à cette épreuve ; Personne n'y échappe. C'est dans ce monde d'incertitude que la légende prend racine et peut être apporte l'espoir d'un lendemain.  
  
Thrall et Hellscream regardaient les ruines de ce qui une heure plus tôt était un château. Cette grande victoire, marquait la libération d'une grande partie du peuple Orc ainsi que de la renaissance de la horde. Le soleil commençait juste à se coucher et étendait déjà sa lueur rougeâtre sur le monde de Warcraft. Alors que les deux Orcs s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur armée, un cri d'enfant attira de nouveau leur attention vers les ruines. Une femme, plutôt âgée, tenait dans ses bras un enfant d'environ deux ans. Drainant ses dernières forces, la femme leva sa tête vers Thrall et s'adressa à lui.  
  
-Thrall soit maudit ! Par ta faute Taretha est morte et jamais Rhon ne connaîtra sa mère.  
  
L'orc n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Taretha, qu'il avait si longtemps considérée comme sa meilleure amie, sa s?ur, avait un enfant. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pu la convaincre de le suivre, maintenant il comprenait son refus ; Mais pourquoi l'avait-il entraîné si loin dans cette bataille ? A cause de son erreur cet enfant était là, abandonné aux forces de la nature qu'il côtoyait depuis si longtemps. Hellscream s'apprêtait à s'en retourner vers les siens lorsque la voix de son ami l'interrompit.  
  
-Taretha. Mon amie de toujours. Tu as si souvent veiller sur moi ; Et tu en as payé le prix. Sur mon honneur je te jure que ton sacrifice n'aura pas servit à rien ! Ton enfant vivra.  
  
- Comment veux-tu qu'il survive ? Ce n'est qu'un humain ! Jamais il ne pourra s'en sortir tout seul dans la nature lui répondit Hellscream  
  
- Il va venir vivre avec moi parmi les membres du clan de Frostwolf  
  
- Tu es inconscient ? Ce n'est qu'un humain ! Jamais aucun orc ne l'acceptera après ce que son peuple nous a fait.  
  
- Sans les Humains je ne serais probablement plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est ! Je leur dois la vie. Je prend le risque de ramener parmi les notre le fil de celle qui m'a offert la liberté.  
  
Ainsi, Rhon se fit adopté par Thrall, célèbre chef du clan Frostwolf ainsi que de la horde toute entière. Les premières années passées au sein de cet univers inconnu à ses yeux furent très difficiles. Rhon se sentait différent de son nouveau peuple, et, les orcs, qui ne voyaient en lui en lui que l'humain, ne l'acceptais pas et le rejeter. Voyant son immense solitude, Thrall décida de commencer à lui enseigner, vers l'age de douze ans, la lecture, l'écriture. Hellscream, qui s'était attaché au coté persévérant de Rhon avait décidé de lui apprendre en parallèle l'art du combat et du géni milliaire. Rhon aimait beaucoup Thrall qu'il considérait comme son père mais était en constante admiration devant la force de caractère de Hellscream. A l'age de 15 ans, comme beaucoup d'orcs de son clan, il fut admis par l'un des jeunes loups qui vivait en symbiose avec les Frostwolf. Agé de 2 ans, sulfure était totalement différent de ceux de son espèce. Anormalement grand, il possédait une fourrure couleur feu. Rejeter par les siens, se sentant plus proche de Rhon que de n'importe quel orc, il avait finit par le choisir pour « Maître ». Ce même jour, sous l'approbation de Thrall, Hellscream nomma le jeune homme général de la meute ; Ainsi, comme pour marquer la fin de sa formation, Hellscream lui offrit deux magnifiques haches ornées de scintillantes Runes,gravées de l'emblème du clan Frostwolf et de la horde. Quelques années plus tard, une légende naissait. Dans toutes les contrées humaines, on entendait parler de l'Orc au visage humain et de sa fidèle suite de peaux vertes. Depuis qu'il avait apprit la vérité sur ses origines, la haine de Rhon envers son véritable peuple n'avait cessé de grandir se qui ne faisait qu'accroître le prestige du à son rend auprès des armées orcs. Ce ne fut que lors de l'une de ses grandes campagnes contre les humains que sans en avoir conscience Rhon débuta ce qui plus tard dans les livres fut traduit par la grande union.  
  
Fornain, était devenu célèbre par son armée, aussi bien équilibrée dans les airs que sur terre. Les chevaliers de la lumière (paladins), montés sur leurs meilleurs chevaux et protégés dans les airs par les robustes nains chevaucheurs de Griffons, pouvaient avec l'aide des énigmatiques mages elfes lancés des assauts terrestre aussi puissants que précis. Pour Rhon et son armée, abattre cette forteresse n'était qu'un défit supplémentaire. Il se sentait confient ; il savait que rien qu'à la vue que celui que tout le monde appelait l'orc au visage humain, la peur s'installerai ce qui aurait pour conséquence une hésitation fatale puis une totale désorganisation des rangs ennemis. Son armée, de plus de 3000 orcs, était essentiellement composée de Grunts, de chevaucheurs de loup et de berseker trolls. Chevauchant Sulfure, Rhon menait fièrement ses troupes à l'intérieur de la foret qui les couvrirai jusque Fornain leur garantissant ainsi un effet de surprise. Alors qu'ils suivaient tranquillement leur chemin, un intrus ce présenta face à eux et leur barra la route  
  
- Un humain cria l'un des capitaines ! Tuons le  
  
- Non lui répondit sèchement Rhon votre humain n'est autre qu'un ½ elfe qui empeste le garou  
  
L'étranger comme si il ne s'était pas aperçut de la réaction des orcs, resta planter là, à regarder fixement l'imposante armée.  
  
- Qui es-tu étranger pour venir ainsi défier une troupe de plus de 3000 soldats lui demanda Rhon  
  
Le temps passait et l'inconnu refusait toujours de répondre ce qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Rhon. Sur un coup de colère, il chargea le garou hache à la main. Celui si, en un rien de temps, se transforma en animal sauvage et esquiva de justesse la rapide charge de Sulfure en sautant dans un arbre. Une fois revenu à terre, il retrouve comme par enchantement sa forme de demi elfe. Rhon était ébahit. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait vu de garou capable de maîtriser aussi bien ses transformations. Comprenant que son adversaire risquerait de lui faire perdre un temps précieux, il lui tourna le dos et ordonna à son armée de le suivre. L'inconnu le suivit aussi et marcha un moment à coté de Sulfure avant de prendre la parole.  
  
- Où vas-tu comme ça jeune Humain ?  
  
- Nous allons vers Fornain lui répondit Rhon sur un ton qui laissait présager que le garou avait touché une corde sensible  
  
- Fâcheux ! C'est vraiment très fâcheux ! Je pensais que tu me mènerais à Thrall ! - Pourquoi ? Que lui veux tu ?  
  
- Je souhaitais juste le rencontrer en tant qu'émissaire !  
  
- Très bien ! Mais avant tu dois passer une épreuve !  
  
- Quel genre d'épreuve ?  
  
-Tu devras prouver ta valeur au combat  
  
L'inconnu réfléchit un petit moment. Sa condition d'émissaire lui interdisait de se mêler des conflits entre les peuples mais avait-il le choix ? Il devait absolument rencontrer Thrall afin qu'il fasse cesser le conflit Orc elfes qui avait lieux depuis quelques jours.  
  
- Très bien ! Puisse qu'il en ait ainsi, Fenrhill le garou t'aidera à combattre les humains de Fornain.  
  
- Comme tu veux ! Monte derrière moi ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu nous retardes plus !  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je suis un Garou et c'est sans difficultés que je pourrais te suivre !  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, Le groupe se remit en route. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour atteindre la lisière de la foret et enfin apercevoir la ville de Fornain. Comme pour beaucoup de fort fréquemment attaqués par la Horde, les portes de la ville étaient closes à cette heure de la journée ; Mais cela n'arrêterait pas Rhon ! Sans plus attendre, il ordonna aux Grunts de tête de mettre les catapultes en Joux. L'attaque aurait lieu des la tombée de la nuit et il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre de temps. Les deux lunes bleues commençaient tout juste à apparaître sur Lordaeron lorsqu'un cris humain se fit entendre. Un ensemble de halos lumineux déchirèrent la pleine ombre et s'abattirent sur la ville endormie semant panique et terreur parmi les citoyens. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux nains chevaucheurs de Griffons pour ce mettre en selle et s'envoler vers l'origine de l'assaut. A peine arrivèrent t'il à hauteur des catapultes, qu'une volée de lance fut décrocher faisant couler le sang sur son passage. Grâce aux berseker troll, cet première contre attaque fut un total échec. Sans plus hésiter, Rhon ordonna à ses troupes un assaut général en criant que la forteresse devait être tomber avant le lever du soleil. Une légion entière de Grunts et de chevaucheurs de loup recouvrit alors la vaste prairie ne laissant aux chevalier qui venait de sortir aucune possibilité de percée. L'armée défensive de Fornain était submergé par la vague de peaux vertes ; Ce qui avait était plus tôt dans la journée une vaste prairie cultivée, n'était plus qu'une boucherie ou le sang coulait à flot donnant à la terre un aspect de lave en fusion. A terre, les cadavres orc et humain s'entassaient pour ne former qu'un ensemble morbide. Rhon restait confiant ; La bataille tournait à son avantage et il savait que la chute de Fornain ne serait qu'une question de temps. La Bataille avait débuter depuis au moins deux heures lorsque les Orcs atteignirent les portes du fort. Désespérément, les soldats humains qui avaient pu se replier dans les enceintes de la ville, déversaient sur l'envahisseur des chaudrons entier d'huile bouillante. Jamais l'ennemi n'avait été aussi proche des murailles et les officiers ne savaient plus quoi faire ; les soldats ne parlaient plus que de l'Orc au visage humain et de défaite ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la peur de la population. Ils le savaient tous ! Les Orcs étaient de véritables brutes qui ne prenaient des prisonniers que pour le plaisir de les torturer ensuite ; il était donc inutile de se rendre. Lorsque enfin les troupes de Rhon entrèrent dans la ville, de nombreux civiles furent appeler à porter les armes ce qui ne fit que retarder l'échéance de la chute. Inexpérimentés, et très mal équipés, les miliciens se faisaient découper à tours de rôle par les haches ennemis sans causer d'importants dégâts dans les rangs Orcs. La bataille ne se termina que tard dans la nuit par l'écrasante victoire des Orcs qui avaient entièrement pilés et saccagés Fornain. Il ne rester plus dans la paisible prairie qu'un immense champ de ruines et de cadavres. Rhon rassembla son armée et se mit en route vers son campement. Il était plutôt fier de sa victoire. Les humains avaient perdus un fort stratégique à leurs yeux, et, grands nombres de leur soldat avaient perdu la vie afin de le défendre. Maintenant, pour clore cette bataille, il ne lui rester plus qu'à fêter la victoire de son clan sur la vermine humaine. Déjà plongé dans la réflexion de ses futures batailles, Rhon ne prêta pas attention au Garou qui déjà marché à ses cotés.  
  
- J'ose espérer que tu tiendras ta promesse et me conduira auprès de Thrall lui demanda Fenrhill brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était péniblement installé  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Fenrhill ! Tu as bravement affronter mon épreuve te pour te remercier de ton soutien, sur mon honneur je te mènerais à notre Chef.  
  
Sur ces mots, le groupe tout entier se remit en route en direction du camp de Frostwolf ou ne les attendais que de biens mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
Orphelin un jour, dirigeant d'un peuple un autre ; Chaque aître vivant possède sa propre destinée. Quelle est la destinée de Rhon l'orc au visage humain ? Pour le moment, mes recherches n'ont pu mener qu'à l'élaboration de se premier chapitre. Qu'est vraiment la grande union ? Qui est vraiment Fenrhill ? Tant de questions qui pour aussi moi restent un mystère. Mais ce livre que je viens de découvrir recèle la vérité je le sens. 


End file.
